


Waking Up (Jason)

by Ferith12



Series: Love, Joy, Hope [2]
Category: DCU
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-04
Updated: 2016-04-04
Packaged: 2018-05-31 03:16:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6453226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ferith12/pseuds/Ferith12
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Basically just Jason's point of view.  Absolutely no plot, just Jason being disoriented because he lost his memories and got turned into a Talon.  It won't make any sense if you haven't read Products of Joy.</p>
<p>Also, I don't cuss. <br/>Jason does.<br/>Jason is sensored, I'm sorry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Waking Up (Jason)

Jason was confused.

That was putting it lightly, and without obscenities.

In fact, Jason had a lot of less nice ways of saying what was going on with him, and he yelled them (it was a stupid thing to do, but he did anyway,) at the top of his lungs once he had the time to get over his shock at waking up without knowing ANYTHING and finding a freaking talon looming over him. 

Terrified was his main feeling, waking up like that, and feeling like he had missed something, something really, really BIG. But he had no idea what that something was. He had no idea what anything was, and that bothered him to death.

But, surprisingly, the talon seemed to have no inclination to kill him. That was actually really nice.The only nice thing about this situation, really. So, of course, Jason didn’t believe it for a moment.

Even now, after the talon had left him alone in the ally to yell at the world in general, asking what the bleep did that all even mean, he didn’t believe for a second that the Talon wouldn’t just appear out of no where and stab him. The annoying thing was that he didn’t even know why he thought this. He didn’t know why he KNEW that the Talon shouldn’t have babbled at him in what seemed to be half a dozen languages and then seem to realize that it wasn’t helping and switch to REALLY broken english to tell him that he meant no harm. Because that was what Talons did, HARM. But how on earth (what did that expression mean exactly? He was on earth?) did he know that? How did he even know that the skinny little boy who might be his age, or might be older, but looked to the casual observer (Jason Todd was never casual in his observations, even when he had memory loss and was completely freaking out) to be a little younger, was an assassin? How did he know what assassins were?

Jason did not know anything. He was pretty sure that wasn’t normal.

But he did know one thing. He knew his name. Jason. The one word in the Talon boy’s broken english that had felt RIGHT. He had said that Jason was his name, but Jason wouldn’t believe him, if it weren’t that, as soon as the Talon had said it, it felt like it belonged. The name belonged to him had he belonged to the name.

That was sappy. Jason was pretty sure he wasn’t sappy, or at least not usually, or he tried not to be. Being sappy was lame.

He had finally ran out of curses at this point (Because even his arsenal wasn’t unlimited) and he instead began to notice his surroundings. He was in an ally. An abandoned ally, that was actually abandoned and not claimed by any gang at the moment as far as he could tell. Wow. That was actually really nice. He could stay here a while, stake it out. At least until someone bigger and meaner came along to take it. Which they would. This was Gotham after all. (how exactly did he know that?)

And then he noticed the really important thing: Food. Food sat next to him and that, he knew was amazing, more than amazing in fact, it was freaking miraculous. 

He also had a blanket. This was awesome. He was practically a billionaire at this point.

Why did he feel so cold if he had a blanket? It was a nice blanket, thick and warm. It just didn’t seem to be warming him much.

Never mind that, he wanted the food.

Jason got up and walked to the stash of food. There was quite a lot of it there and it all was good, not even slightly rotten. Had the talon left it for him? That didn’t make sense at all, but neither did anything else in this situation. He shrugged. Might as well just go with it.

His instinct was to eat it all right then. But he knew better than that. He had to be smart with the food. If he ate it all at once (and with how much it was it might not have even been physically possible) he would get REALLY sick. He would probably throw it all up, which would be such a waste. So he didn’t eat it right away, instead he kept himself contained and split the food up into what was most perishable and least perishable, and then he slowly, painfully slowly, began to eat the perishable food. It was so good, it was amazing it was… he really had to stop now. 

He finished eating reluctantly, and stuck the food in a hidden hole he found in the wall, probably made by the last occupant. It wasn’t a great place to hide the food. he himself had found it really quickly and he didn’t even have any memories to go off of (he was still really freaked out by that fact) but that wouldn’t matter really. This was a REALLY abandoned ally. Anyone who found it would stay, and he wasn't sure he could kick anyone out. So if someone came along then he had lost the food. The only reason he had hidden it at all was because he felt he had to. It just felt really weird not to. That and with the food hidden it was less likely to get eaten by rats. Rats were really annoying. He didn’t remember them, exactly, but he knew that much. 

But he needed to leave. He had to find a reliable heat source, first of all, and figure out where the heck he was. Yeah, that would be nice. But the question was would he recognize anything since he had no freaking memories.

Well, never mind that. It didn't matter. He got up and left the ally as quietly as he could. He walked about a block before he came to habitation of any real kind. There had been a few people hanging about in the houses for a while, but way less than the usual numbers.

He had to find a public restroom or something with a working water fountain. You  
would think there would be more of them. If he was really desperate he could find one of the condemned buildings with working water, but while working might mean water came out of the pipes, it did not necessarily mean safe to drink. 

He was SO thankful that he still had all this knowledge, even if he had no idea where it had come from. He walked on, searching.   Finally he found a water fountain. It looked clean, it was in one of the better parts of town. One thing done.

Now he really had nothing to do, which felt weird. He wondered if he should go looking for his past or something, figure out why this happened to him, if it could be fixed. But nah. It didn’t matter really did it. All he had to do was survive at the moment, and that was honestly pretty easy right now, since he had food, water and shelter, all of fairly good quality. He figured he’d just go back to the ally and hang for a while after he took a long drink of water. There really was nothing else for him to do. It would be good for him to stay in the ally, though, stake the place out, make sure that people who were actually lower on the pecking order than he was didn’t steal his spot or his food. He could also keep rats away, though he didn’t really think that they would be out in the daytime.

He walked back to the ally. Everything felt so weird, familiar but strange and WRONG. He wondered if he was feeling lonely. He wasn’t sure. He was definitely confused. But no sense really in getting in to that. He was safe or now, surviving. That was something that should never be taken for granted.


End file.
